Darlin'
by dreamcatchme14
Summary: Sweet Darlin', this is my confession to the crimes of wanting you badly." B/B
1. Darlin'

**This is just a piece I wrote this afternoon while bored. I was listening to the song 'Darlin' by Between the Trees, and it reminded me about Booth and Bones, so I decided to take a shot at it. Hope you like it even though it's pretty short and choppy. I just felt like writing something raw.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Batman, or Between the Trees. Oh snap..if I owned both David Boreanaz and Christian Bale? ...Is it hot in here to you?**

_

* * *

This call is meant to be brief a _

_simple hello ending with goodbye_

You picked up the phone, intending to call her with only one thing in mind: the case. A short message, a blunt notice, hopefully on her answering machine.

_Then you say hello _

_now, I am melting_

The second you hear her voice, something inside of you snaps, and you're falling apart once again. You surrender to her maddness and it's like nothing else exsists.

_and now my goodbye _

_becomes a goodnight_

You never meant for the conversation to escalate to anything particurally meaningful, but the intemacy envelopes your sentences and an innocent message becomes a thoughtful remark.

_I don't mind if you don't mind _

_please say you do not mind if this call _

_goes on all night_

Your sentences get longer and the subjects get deeper. Her words are like magic and you can't help but smile at every single breath she takes and every little thought she speaks.

_cause I have more to say _

_my afternoon was O.K. _

_my evening was fine _

_but this night I want it to be the best night _

_of our lives_

Everything you ever wanted is in that elongated conversation, and you lose yourself in the thought of you and her together. Every night you want to spend together floats through your mind, and its all you have ever needed.

_These calls are getting longer _

_and these nights go on _

_and on and on forever_

One phone call turns into a nightly ordeal and you're beginning to think this isn't just your partnership speaking, but you can't let that slip from your lips. Someday you could regret the sacrifice you could have made for a little bit more.

_I do believe I'm getting better _

_knowing you _

_hopefully all of you_

The level of your conversations is growing and growing, and you end up never talking about cases. You reserve that for the day and what-could-be for deep into the night. You hope and pray every night that this isn't a dream.

_Sitting watching movies _

_we both know I do not watch a bit of it_

Phone calls turn to semi-dates in your apartment and 'Batman Begins' has never been so unappealing to your boyish mind. You're sneaking glances at her shining face, wishing it was constantly peering back at you.

_cause I am much too busy _

_leaving my hand close enough _

_so you'll hold it_

The both of you know that your hand didn't accidently end up in hers. Nothing in the universe as ever been more on purpose than that single movement.

_And I can not stop thinking about you _

_I can not stop wondering _

_if you're constantly _

_thinking about me_

Your mind drifts off in the movie to a completly different place--Gotham City, maybe--and you're wondering if your heroic gestures have any affect on her. Maybe this really is a dream and you're Christian Bale and she's Katie Holmes, and it was never really meant to be.

_Don't close your eyes dear I'm still staring _

_I won't lie dear I'm still breathing _

_even though your beauty is breath taking_

She suddenly looks back at you, and you're having flashbacks from middle school History class when Mary Ann Yates caught you staring at her. You're shocked at the fact that you're still conscience even though she's giving you a look no woman, not ever Mary Ann Yates, has ever given to you. Your heart is no longer in your chest and maybe breathing isn't for everyone.

_Sweet Darling _

_this is my confession to _

_the crimes of wanting you badly_

Your words are suddenly not your own and you're suddenly telling her every little thing you've ever wanted to confess to her. Your eyes are closed with defeat and the slight of fear to look at her, for what if she's gone and you've made the biggest mistake of your life.

_And Darlin' if you're wondering _

_here's your answer _

_yes I like you_

Silence has overtaken the room, and you still can't open your eyes, but you don't need to. Her lips are on yours, and her actions are speaking louder than your words ever will.

_I can't love you_

You still ponder the thought of whether or not she heard your whispers in the dark of your living room of the one thing you will always feel for her.

_I can't love you_

'I love you, Bones.'


	2. One Last Time

**So, Between the Trees came out with a new CD a couple weeks ago, and the song One Last Time is like a Darlin' II, so I figured I'd write a little more, using this one! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Same rules apply.**

* * *

_All that I know _

_Is you change something in me_

You knew the moment you met him, something was going to change in the way you led your life and the way you thought about people, but the one thing you never knew was how much he'd change the way you felt.

_I envy _

_The power You have_

Just sitting next to him on the couch has too much of an effect on you. Your heart is beating loudly in your chest, and you fear he could hear it through your ears and your inner most thoughts and feelings could be given away in a single moment.

_My hearts stirring _

_So just kiss me_

How loud your heart is beating and how quickly your blood is pumping doesn't seem to matter, because his feelings are much more clear than yours will ever be as he tells you everything he's ever wanted with you. Your limbs suddenly are not your own as you reach up and touch his face, swiftly pressing your lips to his.

_Keep my distance_

Seconds turn to minutes and minutes turn to hours as you fall in love with him all over again. You could have swore you heard him say three words you never thought you would hear directed towards you out of any decent man's mouth. Soon after, you remember reality and how far from it you've been from on this night. You quickly take yourself the distance you were away from the real world and put it between you and him.

_You say _

_While holding my hand _

_I love it when your this close to me_

He seems to notice the fear in your eyes as you both stand by his door. He grabs your hands in his, glancing down at them rather than looking up at you. You feel him pull you closer, releasing your hands and tangling his own in your hair. He seems to breathe you in, whispering to you or himself or anyone about how he loves being around you.

_Because you speak _

_So intently _

_As you say _

_Come kiss me_

He pulls back and his brown eyes are focused on your face and you feel your heart bend and your mind twists to this crazy picture that the two of your could actually work when you know it never could. Too many consequences. Too many rules. Too many lines. As soon as he kisses you, you suddenly think that it doesn't matter and never really has.

_One last time _

_Before you go_

The kiss lingers on and you know that you never want to leave him, though you must. As you walk down the hall, you turn around, expecting to see a closed door. You see a wide open door, with him leaning up against the frame, watching you go and you now know that it never mattered.

_If I let you leave_

You raise your hand in a wave, giving him a slight smile and whisper.

_Promise you'll return to me_

'Thank you, Booth.'


End file.
